


Catch Me

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: From prompt number 32, originally posted on Tumblr: “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”





	Catch Me

Sunlight poured through the windows of the bedroom, filling it with a comforting warmth, despite the cold that threatened to come into the Compound from the outside. It was winter, and so what would any normal couple be doing? They were cuddling under the covers as they slept. Tony had his strong arms wrapped around Peter’s thin waist, Peter’s head was tucked under Tony’s bearded chin, and the older man practically absorbed the warmth his enhanced young boyfriend gave off as he slept.

Sadly, their slumber was interrupted by the blaring sound of Peter’s morning alarm. The tone of some Grim Reaper-esque video game character began chanting ‘die-die-die’ and thus the couple woke up. Peter groaned as he rolled away from Tony’s chest and then he face-planted into his pillow. Tony chuckled a bit and patted down the messy teddy bear brown hair on top of Peter’s head.

“Come on, get up, you have school.” Tony said in a sleepy voice as he sat up in bed, and Peter mumbled something inaudible in response. “Don’t make me physically kick you out of bed, kid.” Tony stated, a small smile present on his lips.

“Fine…” Peter groaned and rolled himself over, so he could sit up in bed.

“Next time we’re not staying up past midnight to watch bad Sci-Fi movies.” Tony gently scolded and watched as Peter stepped out of bed and walked towards the adjacent bathroom. Peter’s pajama pants hung low at his waist and he was already pulling off his t-shirt, so he could take a quick shower before school, and so Peter was exposing his naked upper-body. It was the most gorgeous sight Tony had ever seen, despite Peter being way too muscular for a young teen of 17 years. But the kid couldn’t help it. He was bitten by a radioactive spider. 

Tony sighed and turned his eyes away from Peter. His head was swimming, and not the way it used to when he woke up incredibly hungover. No, he was happy now and didn’t drink unless it was for social functions or he was having a really bad day. And since he started dating Peter, those bad days have slowly been dwindling.

As Tony heard the shower turning on in the bathroom, he could practically feel his heart jumping for joy in his chest at the thought of Peter just, existing. Peter was the light at the end of an extremely dark tunnel for Tony. For so many years people just wanted to use him, or change him, or didn’t appreciate what he did, how he did it, or why. No, Peter understood him. Peter was exactly like Tony in so many ways and yet so different in others and that’s what he loved about him.

 _Love?_ Tony thought, his heart suddenly stopping. He had been so shocked by the revelation he nearly jumped out of bed. Instead, he sat at the edge of the bed facing in the direction of the bathroom. But the question still stood. Did Tony love Peter? And not even for a second did he try to think of a way around the word because there was no doubt about it. Tony was hopelessly in love with the kid.

Tony was stuck, deep in thought about Peter, that he didn’t even register the teen waltzing back into the bedroom in search of his clothes on the floor. Tony blinked when he did notice Peter, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, staring at him with slight concern in his big beautiful brown eyes.

“Are you okay, Tony?” Peter asked him. Tony didn’t respond right away, but he did give the teen a small nod. Peter gave him a small smile and then turned back around to get his clothes and get dressed. Peter would be going to school in the same clothes he had worn yesterday. Tony should really give Peter a closet of his own in the Compound, one that didn’t just house his Spidey suit.

Tony also thought about letting Peter stay in the Compound permanently after he graduated high school in the spring. He couldn’t even remember a time where he thought that far into the future about a relationship, except of course, with Pepper, but they’ve been broken up for years now. Tony found himself feeling so much and more for Peter, that he couldn’t help the words coming out of his mouth.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” Tony whispered, and thanks to Peter’s enhanced senses, he did in fact hear Tony’s confession. Peter turned around to face him, now dressed in his shirt and boxers, having yet to put on his jeans.

“You—you’re in love with me?” Peter asked, voice suddenly two octaves higher than usual. It was endearing how high his voice got when he was excited or nervous. 

“Yeah…” Tony said. “Yes, I am.” He said more confidently, a faint smile growing on his lips. He was in love with Peter and he was happy, he didn’t ever think that would happen after everything he’s been through.

“I love you too.” Peter then said, sitting back down on the edge of the bed with Tony. Peter was smiling as well, and Tony turned towards him. Tony then gently grabbed Peter by the chin and brought their lips together.

“I’m still so fucking scared.” Tony admitted against Peter’s lips when he pulled away from their kiss.

“I am too.” Peter confessed, pulling away a little more now. The teen was staring at his hands in his lap and Tony carefully reached his own hand towards Peter’s hand, taking it into his own and holding it. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” Peter told him.

“I don’t feel this way about a lot of people.” Tony sighed. “But damnit Peter, I love you and I’m scared. But I think that for once, I don’t want to let that fear ruin what we have.” He said. Peter perked up at this and Tony brought Peter’s hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

“We should celebrate.” Peter then said, taking his hand back and slowly shifting himself into Tony’s lap. Peter was straddling Tony’s lap now, his arms around Tony’s shoulders. “We should have some fun with this newfound love of ours.” Peter said in a husky voice into Tony’s ear. Tony was going to respond, but FRIDAY did it for him instead.

“Unfortunately, Mr. Parker, you have your Friday classes in half an hour.” The AI said overhead. Peter groaned in defeat and Tony just laughed.

“We’ll celebrate later, you have a math test first thing today.” Tony said, gently pushing Peter off his lap. Peter sighed as he stood up. He then smiled and leaned down to kiss Tony on the lips again. They pulled away when FRIDAY announced Happy was coming up to take Peter to school. Peter sighed again, and Tony watched as his boyfriend left the room for school, the love in his heart soaring and spreading all throughout his body. Tony, for once, wasn’t feeling all that terrified anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my starker fic!  
> Just expect the titles to be song references by now.


End file.
